pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Swanson
Jesse Swanson is a freshman at Barden University. Biography Jesse joins the Treblemakers and later becomes lead singer when Bumper ditches the group to sing backup for John Mayer. After the 2012 ICCA Finals, Jesse is revealed to have become the leader of the Treblemakers, appearing at that year's a cappella auditions. Freshly graduated from high school, Jesse enrolls at Barden University, where he auditions for the Barden Treblemakers, and subsequently gets in. Jesse spends most of the movie trying to get close to Beca, and he is evidently jealous whenever Luke talks to her. He also always looks out for her, although she eventually snaps and tells him to back off and stop. Visibly hurt, he complies, and over spring break, he does not meet with or even approach Beca, who spent her nights taking the nighttime shift at the school radio station. Beca comes to apologize, and Jesse initially rebuffs her, telling her to "figure it out." At the finals, Jesse becomes the leader of the Treblemakers, retaining his position as lead singer, along with Benji. As the Bellas sing Beca's setlist, they sing the theme to The Breakfast Club, and Beca and Jesse reconcile their differences with a kiss. Personality Jesse is friendly and very outgoing, displaying a very jovial, extroverted nature. He quickly befriends his socially awkward roommate, Benji, and is quick to be friends with Beca. Jesse is very loyal and a passionate singer, eventually auditioning and getting the part for the Barden Treblemakers. His loyalty becomes apparent whenever Jesse backs up Beca whenever she gets into trouble, though she seems to be more annoyed than grateful for this. Jesse, though, knows when to take the hint. After Beca snaps at Jesse, saying that she doesn't need his help, he starts to back off, though they eventually reconcile and become a couple. Jesse is also an avid movie fan, his favorite movie being The Breakfast Club. He constantly tries to convince Beca to watch movies, most especially the Breakfast Club. He really wants Beca to watch The Breakfast Club because he wants Beca to think that she is supposed to end up with him. Jesse brainwashed Beca with cliche movie endings because he thinks that's how his life should be even if Beca doesn't really feel the same. Appearance Jesse is portrayed by Skylar Astin. Relationships Beca Beca first saw Jesse when she got off her cab. They later on personally met when they both served as interns in the radio station. Their next encounter was when Jesse saw Beca audition. He was very surprised and amazed at Beca's performance. They later on bonded even more by the means of stacking cds in the radio station. Jesse also attempted to make Beca smile a few times when he imitated a few faces seen in albums. Inside the Barden campus, they also had a picnik together as Jesse showed Beca his movies. Jesse later on learned that Beca disliked movies (specially the endings). He then attempted to get her to like them. One moment was when he went to her room and brought the movie "The Breakfast Club" after listening to Beca's mash ups. During the Trebles' fight with the Tonehangers after the regionals, Beca was the first to take action when a Tonehanger started fighting with Jesse. This later on lead to her arrest in which Jesse called her dad to bail her out. Beca then got mad at him, exclaiming that he was in no position to do that since he was not her boyfriend. Later on, when Jesse checked up on the situation with the Bellas during the semi-finals, Beca shouted at him. This lead to a dispute in which Beca tried to fix later on. Sadly her attempts to reconcile with Jesse was rejected by him. Jesse stated how he was mad due to the fact that Beca pushed away everyone she cared about and the fact that their relationship isn't that clear to him. Beca then watched the movie Jesse had been getting her to watch before, which was "The Breakfast Club." This time she watched throughout the whole film and even cried. She later on used the song found in the film for the Bellas' performance in the finals. In the finals, Beca was seen to be talking to Jesse again, wishing him goodluck. They later on reconciled by throwing their fist in the air, imitating an act done in "The Breakfast Club." Both Jesse and Beca were seen looking at each other during the rest of the performance. Afterwards, Beca approaches Jesse as the movie ended with their kiss. Jesse is seen as the cliche guy in the movie who ends up getting the girl at the end. This is a huge stab to Beca's character. He comes off as the guy who only wants Beca because that's how movies end. However, to use the concept of "cliche movies" in this movie that is now cliche is very disappointing. Beca should have ended up with the girl she was nude in the shower with because that's what happens in real life. Benji Benji is Jesse's roommate. At first Jesse found him to be weird since his room was a little bit over the top. However, they remain good roommates and friends. They walked together in the activities fair, looking for organizations to join in. Both of them approached the Trebles but was later on asked to go away. Jesse adviced Benji to be less weird regarding the things he said to Bumper. Jesse also accompanied Benji when he auditioned for the Treblemakers. It was also shown that Jesse sadly questioned why Benji wasn't accepted as a Treble during his initiation. Jesse was also the one who persuaded the Trebles to take in Benji when Bumper had left the group. Donald Jesse first sees Donald with the other Trebles when they were singing in the university grounds. Both Jesse and Donald perform and rap during the Trebles' performances. Donald was also willing to take in Jesse's suggestion to take Benji in. Luke Jesse first impression to Luke wasn't all that good for the fact that he was late in his first day as an intern. Jesse continues to work in the radio station alongside Beca. He also does small tasks for Luke such as getting his lunch. Gallery Final TrebleMaker's.png Fight.png Auditions.png Since U Been Gone 3.png hgfd.jpg images.jpg untitled.png Jesse with that smile.png